Digital Boss Monster Kickstarter
Digital Boss Monster is a kickstarter campaign that will make Boss Monster available for your Android tablet, iPad, and Kindle. The kickstarter needed $85,000. It hit that with only 13 days left in the campaign. On Sept 12th, 2014, the kickstarter campaign ended with $149,741, kicking it up to a 4th stretch goal of unlocking Kindle HD Fire compatibility. About Digital Boss Monster will allow you to play against up to 3 AI opponents or against your friends through online or "pass and play". The game will introduce all new cards that take advantage of the digital battlefield. The game will include all cards from the Base Set of Boss Monster. Pledging for the kickstarter will give you access to a lot more cards. The game will ONLY be available for tablet version of iPad, Android, and Kindle. Pledges The available pledges are as follows: Key to the dungeon ($5): Receive one iPad or Android tablet app key for the base version of Digital Boss Monster for less than your friends will have to pay after the app launches. This will include the base game only. The Player's Choice ($7): Get Key To The Dungeon as well as digital versions of 11 exclusive cards that were only available during the original Boss Monster Kickstarter. This includes Jarin, Scythe, Kaw'nee, Elicon, The Brothers Wise, Hellcow, Kirax, Demigod, Trap Master, Monster Hunter, and T.P.K. (need verification on TPK). The Power Up ($9): Get everything from the previous 2 pledges as well as 5 more digital versions of the original Boss Monster Kickstarter exclusives, including Trash Compactor, Bone Crank, Shark Tank, Ghoulyard, and Agent of Evil. You will also get a mini-expansion with 7 all new digital cards. The Extra Lilfe ($12): Get everything from the previous pledge levels as well as the digital version of Tools of Hero Kind. Paper and Pixels ($16): Get everything from the previous pledge levels as early access to physical copies of 11 all new digital cards: two copies of four rooms , two boss cards, and two copies of one spell card. Press Start and Play ($40): Get everything from the previous pledge levels as well as a physical copy of the original Boss Monster game. Estimated shipping is Sept 2014. The Complete Package ($45): Get everything from Press Start and Play pledge as well as the physical copy of Tools of Hero Kind. Estimated shipping is Sept 2014. Join The Party ($46): Get two copies of everything from Paper and Pixels as well as a Beta Key to get access to the app before anyone else. You will also be able to give feedback to the developers. iPad has 90 beta keys, Android has unlimited. The iPad keys are currently all taken. Hidden Heroes ($250 or $300-ALL GONE): You get to design a digital version of a Hero ($250) or an Epic Hero ($300) that will be in the game when it is released. Your hero will be part of an unlockable set within the game. You will also receive 4 physical copies of your hero, 1 being signed by the creators of the game. Your hero will also be in a surprise printing of a Future Boss Monster product. Become A Legend ($1000-ALL GONE): You get to design a Boss card that will be in the digital version. You be credited as an Executive Producer. You will get 12 physical copies of the card. Only 1 is available. This sold out on the first day. Stretch Goals Pre-order Edition ($100,000reached): If $100,000 is reached, all backers will receive digital goodies, including an MP3 soundtrack, a 50-page PDF strategy guide, and a print-and-play card creation kit with card templates. Extra Bosses ($110,000-reached): If $110,000 is reached, all backers will receive print-and-playtest copy of Boss Monster 2. Multiplatform-Multiplayer ($120,000-reached): If $120,000 is reached, the developers will implement online multiplatform competitive play. This means Android and iPad players can play each other in online play. PC Version ($130,000-reached): If $130,000 is reach, the developers will develop the game for PC. It will be available to purchase in Steam . '''Cards and Kindle ($145,000-reached): '''If $145,000 is reached, they will add in 2 more physical copies to backers. The Princess and the card that will be made by the "Become A Legend" backer. Kindle Fire support will be added as well. Category:Digital Boss Monster Kickstarter